Jogando com o Prazer
by Amai Hanamishiki HeeKyun
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata perde pessoas importantes para si, agora ela tenta reconstruir sua vida, mas sob diferente ângulos, parece ser ineceitavel que ela fique com aquela pessoa, e ainda faça a irmã feliz. Yamanaka Ino sofreu muito durante a infância, agora já adulta é misteriosa e fria. Por ela estar morta ou viva é apenas questão de ultlidade. Mas até quando?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I – Infância**

_**A dor psicológica é mais prejudicial do que a dor física...**_

Desde pequena vivera infeliz e oprimida. Sua mãe odiava-a desde o nascimento, e seu pai abusava sexualmente dela.

–Você ainda esta de roupa?- questionou o homem devorando-a com o olhar, num misto de prazer e fúria.

–... - ela nada respondeu apenas começou a despir-se como sempre fizera desde que tomara conhecimento de sua existência.

Ele sentou-se na cama e ficou a observá-la, após estar totalmente nua ele manda-a ficar de quatro em sua frente.

Isto sempre ocorrera, era sempre assim, era o destino de uma jovem amaldiçoada.

–Mãe... Eu... Eu não quero mais... -dizia cabisbaixa.

–Cale a boca!-disse a mulher dando-lhe uma tapa na cara - Se você não estivesse aqui...Ele..Ele...Seria melhor que não tivesse nascido!- bateu na garota de novo.

Ela voltou para o quarto e ficou lá até o jantar. Após o mesmo, o pai seguiu para o quarto dela, e, minutos depois, voltara ao de sua mulher.

Aos 13 anos de idade descobrira que estava grávida.

–Você só causa problemas! Criança maldita! Desgraçada! – dizia a mãe esbofeteando a garota, que não jorrava uma lagrima sequer se choro. O frio já havia invadido seu coração o petrificado por inteiro, sem deixar, nem mesmo um resquício de sentimento invadir-lhe, como uma armadura que priva e protege-a.

Tivera um parto mal planejado, feito por uma velha parteira da vila que estava quase cega, quem se importaria com uma criança bastarda, afinal.

Por causa destas complicações não pudera mais ter filhos, isto não a atingiu, se um pai tem coragem de fazer aquilo com um filho, por que ter um, sendo que, futuramente e fatalmente, o mesmo ocorreria com a pobre criança.

Ela estava sobre controle quando, começou a gostar de um rapaz, este por sua vez ao ouvir toda a historia, defendeu-a até certo dia.

–O-o-oque? O que você fez?

–Agora podemos ficar juntos Kiba! Não é bom... Esta feliz... Eles não vão arruinar nossa felicidade mais... Você me ama certo...

–Louca! Você é louca! Saia de perto de mim!

–O que houve Kiba? Não tenha medo... Você ma ama certo...

– O que esta dizendo! Louca! Sai de perto de mim...

–Você não gosta mais de mim?

–Claro que não!

–É... Você... É digno de pena Kiba... Você... Não vai sobreviver num mundo cruel como este... Deixe-me livrá-lo desta mancha que lhe assombra... Deixe-me mostrá-lo o mesmo que mostrei a eles...

_**A dor de uma lagrima caída, não é a mesma dor de uma que não caiu...**_

Desde pequena, era vista como uma boneca de lousa, por nascer na linguagem principal da família. Seu primo, Neji, fora designado para protegê-la e ela acreditava que deveria fazer o mesmo por ele.

–Alô Neji?

–Hinata-sama onde você esta?

–Estou quase chegando a casa, Neji-nii-san, não se preocupe...

–Hinata-sama já esta tarde... Diga onde está que vou ai buscá-la imediatamente.

–Já estou perto de casa...

–Hinata-sama!

–Tchau Neji... – Disse desligando o celular.

Continuou andando quando passa por três homens, que segundos depois, abordaram-na. Ela ignorou-os numa falha tentativa de escapar daquele lugar. Isto os frustrou. Um deles segurou seu braço, jogando-a contra a parede brutalmente e os três violentaram-na ali mesmo.

Seu primo, Neji saiu correndo à procura de Hinata, e encontrou-a caída no chão com a roupa rasgada chorando.

–Hinata-sama!

–... -ela nada respondeu apenas continuou chorando. Neji chamou a policia e ligou para Hiashi, pai de Hinata.

Por causa do acorrido, desenvolvera uma fobia de homens, no entanto, continuava agindo normalmente com seu primo; se algum homem estranho tocasse-a ela desmaiaria no exato momento do contato.

Com 16 anos de idade perdera o pai, a mãe já havia morrido quando dera à luz a Hanabi, não se abalou muito, afinal, ele odiava aquela bastarda.

Com 18 anos de idade, ela, seu primo, e sua irmã viajavam para Tóquio-Japão para cursarem suas respectivas universidades.

–Oi... Estou no avião... Ligo-te quando chegar... -desligou o celular quando Hanabi sentou ao seu lado.

–Nossa... Você é linda moça...

–Obrigado...

–Qual seu nome?

–Ino Yamanaka.

–O meu é Hanabi Hyuuga... Esta viajando sozinha?

–Sim...

–Eu estou com meu primo e minha irmã... Qual sua idade?

–18

–Nossa, minha irmã tem a mesma idade... Meu primo também...

Conversaram, estavam nos últimos lugares do avião, Hinata e Neji estavam a duas cadeiras à frente.

–Senhores Passageiros, por favor, desliguem seus aparelhos eletrônicos que o avião está prestes a começar o vôo. Obrigado. - Disse a aeromoça.

Eram 18 horas de vôo, e ele seguiu tranqüilo nas 11 primeiras horas.

–Argh! O cinto não abre!

–O que foi neji?

–O meu cinto não quer abrir!-disse forçando-o

–Calma... -disse tentando abrir para ele.

Conseguiu, e no exato momento em que abrira ele voou para frente do avião, onde ocorrera o impacto do mesmo com o chão, fatalmente matando-o.

–Neji-i!

Hanabi bateu com a cabeça no acento da frente ficando inconsciente, pelo impacto, a loira ficara seria e não se desesperara em momento algum.

_**A dor de uma perda não pode ser apagada por meras desculpas...**_

–Você! Você o matou! Como pode fazer isso com ele! – gritava entre choros coma irmã – Como pode fazer isso com ele! Monstro! Seu monstro! Eu te odeio! Odeio-te Hinata!Você, por sua causa ele sempre foi punido por papai! E você faz isso a ele? Como pode? Eu o amava! Mas ele só tinha olhos para você! Para um monstro como você! Idiota! Desgraçada! Odeio-te! Por sua causa... Se não tivesse aberto aquele cinto ele não teria... Odeio-te! Odeio-te!

–Desculpe...

–DESCULPE! Desculpas não o trará de volta! Você não sabe a dor que estou sentindo! Você não sabe e nunca saberá, afinal, por que a princesinha Hyuuga Hinata não seria feliz! Ela encontrará seu príncipe, mas a irmã bastarda não, esta vivera infeliz! QUEM SE IMPORTA! O ÚNICO QUE SE IMPORTAVA COMIGO FOI MORTO! Morto por minha própria irmã!-gritava a jovem exaltada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo ll – Campus**

Depois de esbravejar no hospital, Hanabi e Hinata foram para a casa da família. A mais nova pareceu ficar mais feliz quando foi recebida por uma das criadas da casa, mais exatamente, a que cuidava de si.

– Sejam bem vindas Srts. Hyuuga... – dissse a mulher fazendo uma reverencia.

– Raí! – Hanabi abraçou-a. – Que saudade!

– Hanabi-sama...! Eu Também.

– Raí, leve Hanabi para o quarto... – mandou Hinata, adentrando com as malas para dentro da casa.

As duas foram para o quarto de Hanabi, Raí levando as malas da pequena Hyuuga consigo. Hinata se sentou no sofá, suspirando, enquanto outro serviçal se apresentava.

Ele se colocou de frente para a jovem Hyuuga, que só depois de alguns segundos notou o homem ali.

– Yuji, o que quer?

–Bem temos que tratar dos negócios da família...

– Deixe tudo com a Kurenai, ela será quem cuidará dos negócios até Hanabi crescer...

–Mas ela é uma serviçal! – rebateu Yuji, indginado.

–É minha decisão e espero que não tenhamos maiores discórdias... Certo Yuji... -disse autoritária.

–C-certo Hinata-sama...

–Agora, já que está aqui, ajude-me a levar estas malas, sim...

–Certo.

Yuji levou as malas da Hyuuga para o quarto da mesma, e logo que postas Hinata começou a arrumar tudo no guarda roupa.

Havia já algum tempo que não voltava nesta casa, e realmente era nostálgico estar ali. Nada havia mudado, nem s moveis, nem o cheiro, a paisegem, sequer as poucas teias de aranhas ainda estavam no mesmo lugar.

Ficou arrumando suas malas até o jantar, quando desceu as escadas e viu a irmã, sorrindo contente. Mas ao entrar no recinto, Hanabi se calou, ficando emburrada. Hinata sabia que a irmã não tinha se acostumado com a idéia de ter perdido o seu primo. Afinal, o ocorrido havia acontecido há três dias, e era muito pouco tempo para ela acostumar-se.

O jantar seguiu silencioso, e nenhuma das duas sequer desviava os olhos do prato, mas para não se olharem.

Depois dele Hinata tomou um rápido banho e foi se deitar. Somente depois de meia hora que conseguiu.

Na manha seguinte, Raí veio acorda - lá, logo depois de ter feito o mesmo com Hanabi, que já estava na mesa do café da manha.

Hinata se sentou, antes dando um beijo na cabeça da irmã e desejando bom dia. A irmã apenas disse bom dia também, voltando a comer a fruta que estava no prato.

– Hanabi, vamos fazer a matricula as três da tarde, ok?

– Certo...

Depois do café da manha, cada uma seguiu para o seu quarto, até dar o horário. Hanabi e Hinata se encontraram no carro, e Yuri, irmão gêmeo de Yuji, as esperava.

Dirigiu até o colégio de Hanabi, onde as duas saíram e entraram. Ainda tinham alunos na escola, e a atenção estava totalmente direcionada para elas.

Entraram no colégio e foram até a diretoria. Hanabi ficou do lado de fora, mas logo desceu, encontrando estudantes da sua idade, conversando com eles.

Hinata viu que a irmã estava se divertindo, então demorou pouco mais dentro do colégio, mas logo teve que sair, ainda tinha outro compromisso.

Hanabi se despediu, e entraram no carro, rumo à universidade onde Hinata iria estudar.

Quando chegou lá, pode ver como o lugar era bonito e extenso. Com a irmã, ainda, foi a diretoria, fazendo o mesmo que antes, deixando a garota do lado de fora, mas explicitamente para não sair dali. Mas o que foi dito entrou num ouvido e saiu no outro, pois logo que Hinata entrara na sala, Hanabi se levantara e fora olhar janela afora.

Depois de alguns minutos olhando as pessoas, Hanabi apareceu reconhecer alguém, e foi logo descendo as escadas e indo atrás daquela pessoa.

Para Hinata, a conversa com a Diretora não fora tão longa, até mesmo estranhara, mas não era ruim. Saiu da sala esperando encontrar a irmã ali, e como previu, ela não estava. Suspirou, descendo apressadamente as escadas, tinha que encontrar aquela garota. Ao chegar no térreo, pode vê-la sentada, conversando com uma loira.

– Hanabi! Eu não mandei você me esperar lá em cima...

– Ai, eu vim conversar com a Ino-chan...

– Sou Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Prazer... - estendeu a mão.

– Ah, prazer, Hinata, irmão mais velha de Hanabi.

– Meus pêsames Hinata, por seu primo...

– Tudo bem...

O celular de Ino vibrou no bolso da calça, ela tirou o aparelho e avisou as garotas que tinha de atender, indo até um local mais afastado.

Enquanto Ino falava ao celular, Hinata se se sentou à mesa, junto com a irmã. Viu uma garota de cabelo rosa se aproximar e se sentar ao lado da irmã.

– Oi, você é acabou de chegar né... Prazer, Sakura...

– Mais ou menos, começo só semana que vem... Hinata Hyuuga, prazer.

– Hun... Eu curso medicina, o que você faz?

– Vou fazer jornalismo...

– Ah... E você, quem é? - disse se referindo à Hanabi.

– Hanabi Hyuuga, irmã mais nova da Hinata...

– Entendi... Você tem quantos anos? 13?

– Ai credo! Tenho 15 já...

– A - ah. Já ta velhinha né...

Elas continuaram conversando. Ino falava com seu chefe ao telefone, mais tentando terminar a conversa propriamente dita. Depois de um tempo conseguiu, e voltou para a mesa, dando de cara com Sakura Haruno, sua Senpai*

Elas não se davam bem, e todos do campus já sabiam disso, por causa dos últimos seis meses. Mas apesar disso, as vezes, viam-se juntas, mas sempre brigando.

– O que faz aqui?

– Estou conversando, posso não?

– Claro, olhe, tome cuidado, Hyuugas... Essa ai é pior que escorpião...

– Falou a naja venenosa... - rebateu Sakura.

Ino se sentou à mesa, voltando a conversar com Hinata e Hanbi, outrora com Sakura.


End file.
